


The We He’d Been A Part Of

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [53]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean finally gives a name to how he’s been feeling.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	The We He’d Been A Part Of

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #1, despair.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

Why had it taken him so long to recognize it for what it was? It had been so easy to label it loneliness. He’d been half of a couple for years, and now the _we_ he’d been a part of was gone, and he had emerged alone to face the world, which now seemed a senseless place.

He got up every morning, ate, did chores then went to bed, but it wasn’t until he walked into his cabin and found a battered young man asleep at his kitchen table that his heart began to beat normally again, that he found purpose again. 

And finally recognized what he’d been feeling since Daniel’s death as what it was: despair.


End file.
